The present invention relates generally source-of-sound based navigation, and more particularly, to source-of-sound based navigation for a visually-impaired user.
Mobile device use has become nearly ubiquitous over the past decade. Mobile device users include individuals with a range of abilities including individuals who are visually-impaired. Visually-impaired users may not be completely blind, but may have poor vision, often requiring a supporting mechanism such as a walking stick or a guide dog to assist with navigating public and private spaces.
Moreover, in some cases, a visually-impaired user may also be hearing-impaired, making navigation even more difficult. Existing navigation tools on mobile devices suffer from a number of drawbacks in connection with assisting visually-impaired users with navigation, particularly in public spaces. Technical solutions to such drawbacks are described herein.